


Defiant

by PaintedPagan



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Predators (2010), The Predator (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 20:42:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedPagan/pseuds/PaintedPagan
Summary: Just a straight portrait of one of my favourite aliens, with a bit of liquid metal on his beads to make them pop. Sorry about the photo - I used interference colour in the background to create extra interest and texture and it tends to bounce the light! (Which, to be fair, it's meant to do).Acrylic and liquid metal on canvas, 20 x 20cm.





	Defiant

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/155349228@N08/48974922713/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
